User blog:MapleMelodey/A Tale of Great Chances and Miracles
It was a gloomy evening, the frigid weather of Canada were settling in on the crew. The clouds were scattered and dark, blocking out most of the sun. Harsh winds blew across the flight deck lightly covered in snow. “Admiral, the first fleet is about to enter enemy waters. Awaiting your orders.” “Practice cruiser Katori shall take the lead. You four battleships are to closely follow her. Have Kaga in the rear to avoid being hit.” “Affirmative.” As they got further in, the clouds thickened and it became colder than before as the sun was almost completely blocked. The water became so murky that you could not see anything below the surface. “Yamashiro and Fusou here, launching seaplane bombers now.” Soon there were 46 planes being streamed out and into the skys. “Kaga here, fighter planes deploying.” Soon the skys were filled with metal wings that soared high and far. “Enemies have been spotted! No enemy fighters present. Seaplanes engaging!” In a airfield base, far away. “Hmmm...... tch... haaa...” “Admiral? What's the matter? Do you not feel well?” “Huh? Oh Верный , no. It's nothing much. I'm just worried for them (the girls) right now. This is our 25th time sortieing ever since we took on this operation.” “Well, I'm sure they will do fine... Probably...” “Admiral, Kongou desu! Don't worry too much we're doing pretty fine desu! Shelling phases are a go! Haru-chan and the others are on their way desu! Just wait for us to bring you victory!” “Alright, I'll be waiting for your success.” “Everyone listen up! The admiral is worrying about us. We gotta win this fight and comfort him desu!” From a distance a cannon fire was heard, and a couple shells rained down on the flagship. //I got bored of writing the narrative parts so Imma just write the interesting parts Flagship Katori is heavily damaged , Haruna's second fleet came in and survived. I use 1 damecon on her and continued. Went up north and hit an empty node as always, continued. Gold BB node, Katori taiha yet again. No one else got any serious injuries. Use up another damecon and continued. Get sent to node H. I picked double line (Top Right) CV Hime wrecks Kongou to red. End battle with Kongou going home with Shigure. Continue to Boss Opening torpedo did 48 dmg to boss and 28 to Symbiotic. Support shelling did around 20 dmg to Symbiotic After second shelling phase, we had Kirishima at orange and Kaga at orange Escort fleet comes in and KTKM and Beaver goes orange. NIGHT BATTLE KTKM does a cut in on symbiotic and kills it Haruna got shot at before even trying Jintsuu hit the other Symbiotic for 50 dmg Yukikaze does a 48 dmg Cut-In on Boss Boss now has 348 hp/500 left. I was feeling pretty hopeless Ooi does a double attack dealing 198 dmg and 162 dmg double attack. BOSS SUNK REJOICE BRAG Dechi unfriends me... Resources used for entire event: http://puu.sh/g0MJt.png Time to start E6 lololol Category:Blog posts